CAMPING YAY
by HBlomotaku13
Summary: The host club goes camping... sounds weird eh? Tamaki and the host club have to stay in tents out in the wilderness for a week bwahahaha itll be hard for them to survive this
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Uhhh, sempai... are you sure you want to do this?" Haruhi said into her phone

"Yes, of course my dear daughter," tamaki replied to his 'daughter', haruhi,"I cannot beleive I haven't thought of this before"

'Damn these rich people' haruhi rolled here eyes 'they wont be able to survive an hour in the wilderness'

What Haruhi meant by 'wilderness' was the host club were going camping.

'this is a terrible idea'

"Really, Sempai? I mean, have you ever even stayed in a tent or anything?"

"Nope! But Ive heard commoners do it allll the time!," even over the phone Haruhi could tell tamaki was very excited, "Its summer so why not? We can sit around the campfire, telling ghost stories! and swim in the river! And-"

"Are you really sure? Do you even know where we are going to stay?"

"Yes! Of course! I had Kyouya set it up!"

'poor kyouya' haruhi sighed

"And its only about a two hour drive!"

'oh no...'

"We're staying for a week!"

'A week?!'

"We're leaving tomorrow! Sorry I told you on such short notice! We'll all pick you up at 10 am!"

"But wait! Sempai-" -click-

'he hung up on me'

several thoughts were running through haruhis head as she collapsed to her knees next to the phone

'Is he completely crazy?!'

'no he's not crazy! Hes insane!'

"Ive gotta pack!" Haruhi struggled to stand up to her feet then ran to her room

she dug her suit case out of her closet and started throwing things she would need in it

'why would they want to go camping? there are too many bugs- thats right! bug spray!' she found a bottle of it then tossed it into her bag 'theyll probably freak out about the water being too dirty to swim in- swim suit... whatever ill just wear shorts and a tshirt in the water'

Haruhi could hear the door slam to her apartment and her father yell, "Haruhi! Daddy is home early from work to spend time with you!" then the footsteps down the hall "haruhi?" then he stepped in her doorway, confused, "haruhi... what are you doing?"

Haruhi looked up at him with a miserable look. She had her things scattered all across her room, "packing..."

He walked over to her, trying not to step on her clothes, then knelt next to Haruhi and stroked her short hair, "Why, honey?"

"uh..."

"haruhi, tell your dad"

"The host club is going camping for a week... i just received a phone call from tamaki."

"and youre packing to go... when exactly"

"tomorrow... theyre picking me up at 10 am"

"Oh really? Thats so exciting!" he said, clearly excited for his daughter

'thats not the reaction i expected...'

"I should let you pack more then!" he said while standing up, "All i ask is you bring sun screen! I wouldnt want your precious skin to get burned!" after ruffling haruhis hair he left his daughters room

'w-what' haruhi stared at the door with a lost look 'i guess ill finish packing... this week is going to be hell...'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Haruhi woke up the next morning with a short, blonde boy shaking her awake yelling, "haru- chan! Haru- chan! Wake up Haru- chan!"

She looked over at her clock on the stand next to her bed- '10:15?! I stayed up way too late packing'

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and became more aware of her surroundings...

"What are you guys doing here?!" Haruhi practically jumped out of her bed.

Tamaki spoke with his usual charm, "Your father has already left for work so we just let ourselves in."

'Damn these rich people'

Kyouya pushed up his glasses "We were coming at 10, you know. You should have set your alarm"

'hes right... like always'

"Whatever... just get out of my room so i can get dressed"

She got out of her bed and pushed everyone outside her room

looking down at the clothes haruhi was wearing she sighed 'wow. i must have fallen asleep without putting on my pajamas. im still wearing my jeans. and gosh ive gotta take a shower... i smell bad...'

yelling down the hallway to the host club, "ive gotta take a quick shower! dont touch anything breakable okay?"

"alright!," the twins yelled back in unisen

* * *

There was barely any room in the car to sit. Even with haruhi being so small.

Kyouya was stuck driving, Tamaki in the passenger seat (which he pouted about), and the twins and haruhi in the back seat. Haruhi in the middle of the two.

Mori and Hunny were in a different car, with all of the clubs things that they were taking with them.

The gps said they were only a few minutes away... but other than that the host club could not tell where they were.

They had finally reached a small campsite with only a few spots by a river

Kyouya stopped the car by a board that had a map of the campsite and some other signs, "It says we have to meet the owner before we check in"

"Laaame. Cant we just check in ourselves?" the twins were only interested in getting to do as they please on the campsite

"No. The owners house is only a short walk away. Lets just park here and start walking there."

With that all the hosts got out of their cars. Haruhi could see all the unimpressed looks on all of their faces.

"Is camping really this- dirty?" Tamaki had a worried look

It was the middle of summer so it was dried out at the campsite. It was very dusty and there was no sign of water. Well, you could hear the sound of the river flowing by the campsite. But other than that it was dry and hot.

"What did you expect this to be?" Haruhi looked up at him with a smirk, "Of course it's not going to be perfect. I mean, we're practically living outside for a week."

"Ahhh Haruhi!," Tamaki lunged at her and glomped, "That face was too cute! Too cute!"

They both fell to the floor, "Sempai! Get off me!" She started a coughing fit because she inhaled some of the dust coming up from around them on the ground.

Tamaki was alarmed. He thought he had hurt his 'precious daughter'.

"-cough cough- well, we should -cough- continue to the owners campsite like kyouya said. -cough-"

"Alright, " they both looked up but found that none of the host club was there.

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW**

**SUCKISH CLIFFHANGER**

**oh well ^^ **

**sorry this chapter was short too... ill try and make it longer next time... and work on my grammar**

**hehe**


End file.
